


Conversation Time

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: John makes a visit.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 10
Kudos: 366





	Conversation Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank RebaK1tten for this one, they're the who suggested the sheriff go to talk with Derek to get an idea of what Peter's like.

After his talk with Stiles John is feeling heavy and uneasy. They aired a lot between them, things that they'd swept under the rug and not spoken about. 

John admitted he was a terrible father after Claudia had died. When Stiles had decided that John couldn't take care of himself or anyone and then picked up the slack, John had allowed it to happen. It was easier. Claudia used to cook and instead of learning how he floundered and drank until his ten year old son learnt. 

He knew it was wrong. There's nothing _right_ about letting a kid take control of anything. But it was an easy out and John took it with both hands. 

He loves his son, more than anything in the world. John hates himself for the hurt he's caused him, for pushing Stiles away and not seeing him grow into the man he is. 

They talked about Peter. Stiles has a hickie the size of fucking Texas on his neck and John knows it's Peter's way of saying 'he's mine now.' The way Stiles wears it with pride, going so far as to take his plaid shirt off and tip his head a little is his way of saying 'I dare you to comment'. John keeps his mouth shut. 

A couple of hours in to their talk Stiles' phone rung. He'd wiped his eyes and for the first time in a long while he doesn't leave the room to answer it. John can only hear Stiles' side of the conversation but it's obviously Peter checking in to see how he's doing. John's his dad for fucks sake. He can take care of his kid, and then John's rational brain kicks in and goes 'no, no you can't, you never could'. 

He'd had to bite the inside of his cheek when Stiles ended the phone call with 'I love you too, Peter.' John supposes it's a small victory that Stiles stayed in his own bed that night. But seeing Peter there when he'd checked in the morning made John's blood boil. 

John writes a note that he's gone to get breakfast.

He stares up at the building in front of him wondering if he's on the precipice of a moment he can't go back from. John needs information. That's something Stiles gets from him, a burning desire to know everything they can about a situation and getting information by any means necessary. Personally, John likes the boundaries the law provides but for Stiles their just barriers to get around. 

John hesitated. Then he got out of the car. 

The walk up the stairs seems longer than it ever has. The loft's industrial door is open and Derek is standing there with a frown on his face. "Sheriff? What's going on?" 

"I have some questions. Can I come inside?" 

Derek's scowl gets deeper, somehow, and he steps aside. John's been in Derek's loft often enough with the Pack but never alone. Derek is nothing like his uncle, he had a healthy amount of respect for John for one thing. 

"I'd like to ask you about Peter." 

"Peter? Why?" 

John swallows, "I'd like to know more about the man my son is in a _relationship_ with." 

Derek freezes in place. John's eyebrows rise slightly. "You didn't know?" 

With a shake of his head Derek rubs a hand across the back of his neck. International sign of discomfort, John thinks. "No. I didn't know. I would have put a stop to it if I'd known." 

"Oh? Why's that?" 

"Because Peter's psychotic." Derek snarls. "He killed Laura, he killed a lot of people. He came back from the dead, he's entitled, manipulative and he'll sooner double cross you than help you." 

John is a little shocked. "I'm aware of the murders he's committed. Believe me when I had a name I did everything I could to tie him to Laura, but nothing could stick. He was a comatose burn patient at the time."  
Derek nods. "I- thank you. For trying." 

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." They lapse into an awkward silence. "Was Peter always like that?" 

"You mean before the- before?" 

"Yes, before." 

With a shrug Derek leans his hip against the table. "No. He was quick-witted and had a silver tongue. Could charm anyone. He was a lot younger than mom. An accident, grandpa said once. I think he knew he wasn't really wanted, not by his parents. He built this persona of a charmer, thick outer skin. He made it early on, I think, so it's become a part of himself." 

John nods thinking it over. "How are they together?"

"Stiles and Peter?" Derek hums a little, folds his arms. "They banter. Scott pairs them together a lot on patrol. Stiles doesn't want to be left out so at first he was put with the oldest, fastest werewolf. They're both wicked smart and make leaps that no one else can keep up with. Peter's better with Stiles, more like he was before, less selfish." 

"Stiles says they're in love." 

Lucky for John, Derek hears the unasked question, is Peter capable of love? 

"I think that if Peter is able to love someone unconditionally it'll be Stiles. Peter is cruel and arrogant and I don't like him, even though he's practically the only family I have left alive." Derek shifts a little. "He's self-serving but he'll kill for Stiles." 

"That's part of what I'm afraid of." John mutters. 

"He'd die for Stiles." Derek says, staring John in the face making eye contact for the first time. 

John takes a sharp breath in. Peter Hale is not afraid of much but he is afraid of death, John's seen the way he skirts around fights the Pack has, the way he keeps himself safe, the way he'll choose to stay behind and research with Stiles, and often, Lydia. Though that could be explained by jealousy and wanting to be closer to Stiles. 

"Peter orbits Stiles like the moon. He's drawn in by Stiles' brilliance, his scent, his power and Peter's always been greedy for powerful but pretty things." Derek remarks, coughing a little because he's uncomfortable. "I honestly don't know what else to tell you, Sheriff. Peter will take care of Stiles, that's the best I've got." 

"Well, it's something more than I had I suppose." John holds out his hand and they shake. "Thanks Derek." 

"No problem." Derek sees him to the door and John sits in his car for a bit. If anyone deserves to have someone take care of them it's Stiles, he's fended for himself for so long, too long. And, John supposes, Peter probably deserves that too. 

John starts the car and heads to the bakery on Main St. He'll be able to have coffee and a morning pastry with his son, and Peter fucking Hale before going to work. 

It's not the worst start to a day he's had in his life time.

It's pretty damned close though.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com)


End file.
